Ask Mr.krabs(Spongebob)
The second episode of the Ask Mr.Krabs ''series.In this episode SpongeBob has a go on the show but soon back fries! '''Mr.Krabs=WELCOME BACK!!!!everone to the ASK MR.KRABS series.You alraedy may kown the rules from episode one but if you dont well HA HA!!!Iam not going though all that aging! anyway meet me second gust SpongeBob!!!! ' SpongeBob=oh thank you thank you your to kind! Mr.Krabs=ahahaha now lets get this over with (ahem) now last week there was some `prombles` with the qustion(Squidward)but i think its working now ha ha SpongeBob!!!qustion 1 what do you think of your boss?hmm?this one is very easy i can tell ya that!!! SpongeBob=i think youre the BEST BOSS EVER!!! Mr.Krabs=thank you thank you now qustion 2 who is the best person in HISTORY!!!!! SpongeBob=um.....EVERONE WAS THE BEST!!!! Mr.Krabs=ah ha ok quistion 3 if you had to would you tell Plankton the fromula? SpongeBob=by the name of the Krusty Krab i would NEVER!! tell him the fromula even if he is my BEST FRIEND EVER!!!!! Mr.Krabs=hmmm(to himself)this kid answer are a bit boring mabey i should go a little further haha(to SpongeBob)OK LAD 4 remember when Gary chased his friend away SpongeBob? SpongeBob=(gasp)yes i do and iam still not over it that bad Gary.... Mr.Krabs=did you not see that Gary saved you from that thing! SpongeBob=thing? Mr.Krabs=lad does cut guys are rael MONSTER!!!! it treid to eat ya and Gary saved ya and you didnt thank him you kown what that maens? SpongeBob=i should say sorry? Mr.Krabs=YOU ARE EVER PETS NIGHTMARE!!!! SpongeBob=oh....iam sorry Mr.Krabs=5 would you date Sandy if you had to i maen? SpongeBob=YES YES I WOULD!!!!! Mr.Krabs=what about patty? SpongeBob=who? Mr.Krabs=maybe this will ring a bell... ohh baby i love ya so strong that why iam singing this song! SpongeBob=oh yes patty haha! Mr.Krabs=LAD!ever man should kown that if you love a lady you should let her kown not go off and kiss a ####### Krabby Patty!you kown what this makes you? SpongeBob=a what? Mr.karbs= a ################################################# and '####################### ############ you ############ also ################ not to forget ############ thank you! SpongeBob=oh iam sorry Mr.Krabs=6 you used to be rich would you like to be rich aging? SpongeBob=(gasp)NO!never Mr.Krabs=HEY!iam rich i take that as an offense!!! SpongeBob=iam sorry Mr.Krabs=7 you kown that Squidward hates you right? SpongeBob=h-h-h-eee-he?dose?oh i never.... Mr.Krabs=and now time for qustion 8 WHATS THE KRABBY PATTY FORMULA? SpongeBob=what? Mr.Krabs=come on lad tell it to the world SpongeBob=no never i cant belive you would make me do that that sir ather everthing we been through WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SpongeBob runs off set Mr.Krabs=hmm mabey i was a bit hard on the lad i`ll go find him Later.... SpongeBob=OHHHHHH! THE SHAME THE SHAME! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!! Mr.Krabs=um lad SpongeBob=yes Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs=SpongeBob iam sorry for saying all them things to ya you see i got a bit carried away and um.... SpongeBob=oh its ok sir i kown you didnt maen it! Mr.Krabs=well the truth is i did mean what i said SpongeBob=what? Mr.Krabs=oh never mind the point is that iam sorry err maybe you could give me the last 2 qustions as a um..... SpongeBob=wait you want me to ask the last to qustions to you? Mr.Krabs=um yes SpongeBob=YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!! IAM RAEDY IAM RAEDY IAM RAEDY Mr.Krabs=oh yes your raedy ha ha ohhhhhh Later SpongeBob= ok 9 Mr.Krabs why is Plaer a whale and you are a krab? Mr.Krabs=well i married a whale named May and when Plaer was 14 yaers old May had to live town because off her job,she comes over now and aging and send home the money hehehehehe.... SpongeBob=wait if your married than how come you like Mrs.Puff? Mr.Krabs=THANK YOU SpongeBob!!!can we move on now? SpongeBob=um ok 10 do you kown my darkess sercet? Mr.Krabs=youres? SpongeBob=yes Mr.Krabs=well no SpongeBob=to make a Krabby Patty you need #'2 buns' #'cheese' #'lettes' #'tomatos' #'salt' #'peper' #'sauce' #'mustard' #'and the sercet part(cow milk)' Mr.Krabs=LAD YOU JUST TOLD EVERONE THE FROMULA!!!!! SpongeBob=oops sorry Mr.Krabs=OH! ME LIFE IS OVER!join me next time for Sandy turn OHHHH SpongeBob WHY WHY WHY??? Plear=o dddade me saddd Mr.Krabs=haha Category:Spin-Offs